Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coloring agent dispersion, a photosensitive resin composition containing the coloring agent dispersion, a cured product of the photosensitive resin composition, an organic EL element provided with the cured product, a method for forming a pattern using the photosensitive resin composition mentioned above, and a method for producing a photosensitive resin composition using the coloring agent dispersion mentioned above.
Related Art
There have hitherto been produced optical elements such as an organic EL display element, a color filter, and an organic TFT array by forming a bank (barrier rib) surrounding pixels on a substrate, and providing various functional layers in a region surrounded by the bank. There has been known, as the method for easily forming such bank, a method in which a bank is formed by a photolithography method using a photosensitive resin composition (see Patent Document 1, etc.).
Patent Document 1: Pamphlet of PCT International Publication No. WO2013/069789